


Comfort

by Mouser26



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fix It, Gen, Multi, Other, Post season 3 not beta’d and literily slammed out in 2hrs so it might be utter crap, can be platonic or pre-romantic, hung that plot bunny good!, or at least the comfort we wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouser26/pseuds/Mouser26
Summary: Seriously just the fix-it and hugs we really wantedinspired by my friend tianasidhe  "Sypha insists on making him soup, magicks it up while Trevor is sponge-bathing Alucard."It was so oddly specific and yet exactly right this story bite happend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Comfort

They had finally come back.  
Alucard has been elated and horrified to find Sypha and Trevor on the front drive staring at his handiwork.  
He had wanted to run, to explain.  
“What the fuck?”  
But Trevor hadn’t been looking at the corpses that flanked them, instead he reached out to take Alucard’s scarred arm in a shockingly gentle grip. Sypha reached out in kind to hesitantly trace the bright marks.  
All he had managed was, “They tried-” before emotion rage, hurt, betrayal, and more had choked him off.  
Emotions and his face being suddenly buried against Trevor’s shoulder as the man pulled him into a tight hug, Sypha’s hand resting between his shoulders.  
The tears had come then, keening sobs that spoke the volumes his failed words couldn’t.  
Sypha’s hand had disappeared followed by the distinct whoosh of a fire spell being cast.  
They had bundled him back inside before the smell had reached even his sensitive nose, his tears turned to ones of relief and gratitude.  
So many emotional upheavals in such quick succession left Alucard a pliant mess reluctant to let go, it was a bit of a blur after that.  
Sypha had been the one to take charge as expected, volunteering herself to fix them all a meal while directing Trevor to get the dhampire cleaned up and comfortable.  
That was how Alucard had found himself face cleaned then dozing shirtless in a fresh bed while Trevor ran a damp cloth over the new marks crossing his torso.  
“How is he?”  
“Tired I think.”  
“Well the stew is on we all have time for a rest.”  
The cloth had disappeared but been replaced by two bodies; Trevor pulling him close against his chest while Sypha settled against his back. Both remained clothed losing only their footwear and outer cloaks. It was reminiscent of and yet more intimate than their time traveling from Gresit.  
For the first time since then Alucard slept in peace and safety.


End file.
